


Truths Told

by Mswriter07



Series: Truths Told Universe [1]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Van Days, tagged underage as it could be interpreted as such
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 06:25:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11915076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mswriter07/pseuds/Mswriter07
Summary: Persistence pays off.





	Truths Told

**Author's Note:**

> Needed a bit of fluff so I wrote this. I hope you enjoy.

Pete had Patrick pinned against the amps in the back of their van. He made a spot big enough for their asses to fit so he could finally get Patrick to give him an honest answer. Patrick squirmed under Pete as he whined, “Let go of me!”

“Not until you answer the burning question.” Pete smirked.

“And what’s that?” Patrick snarled as he tried to break Pete’s grip.

Pete held Patrick’s arms and moved to where their noses were almost touching and he said in a whisper, “That we have a connection and burning attraction to each other and you’re not man enough to admit it no matter what I do to show or tell you.”

“I do not like you like that.” Patrick said as he tried to break Pete’s hold. 

Pete tsked and straddled Patrick’s thighs and rolled his hips. Patrick groaned and clenched his eyes shut. Pete pressed closer and placed a kiss below Patrick’s ear on his jaw.

“Why Pete?”

Pete grinned and said, “Don’t tell me you don’t want this?”

“Couldn’t you at least wait for a hotel night?” Patrick groaned as he pushed his hips against Pete’s.

Pete looked at his best friend and saw the flushed cheeks and bit lip and he said, “Always better somewhere least expected.”

“You’re just an asshole.” Patrick panted.

“That too but you can’t avoid me here or lock yourself away.”

“What’ll happen if Joe and Andy come back?” Patrick tried to sidetrack Pete.

“They’re eating and showering. No one to bother us for a while.” Pete said as he leaned down and nuzzled Patrick’s jaw while he still kept Patrick’s hands above his head.

“What if I want to shower and eat?” Patrick said as he tried to work his hands out of Pete’s grip.

Pete looked at Patrick’s disheveled look - hat tipped off the top of his head and his long hair catching in his newly grown sideburns. “Admit that you like me, maybe even love me, and that you’ll accept an actual date from me.”

Patrick's glance let him see the sincerity on Pete's face. He could hear the honesty of his words and he knew what his answer would be for Pete. “This Friday because we don’t have a show and you can get us a room to share since we’ll be on the road still. You’re riding on this date.”

Pete’s smile went wide and rolled his hips. “I think we both are riding this.” Pete smirked.

Patrick got one of his hands loose from Pete’s hold and wrapped his arm around Pete’s neck and pulled him down. Pete squeaked and Patrick laughed before he pulled Pete into a quick kiss. “Better hope we have some privacy soon.” Patrick said as he pulled away from Pete’s mouth.


End file.
